catscratchfandomcom-20200223-history
Major Pepperidge (character)
Major Pepperidge 'is Mr. Blik's vestigial twin. Description Major Pepperidge is the happy-go-lucky, kind version of Blik who speaks in tongues. He is commonly feared at first due to his abnormal appearance, but will always be warmed up to after some time has passed getting to know him. He seems to enjoy bacon and carries many wise phrases from his old Mammy Pepperidge. He often follows up sentences with his catchphrase: "Bippity-boo~" or other variations of it. His phrases are simply a matter of interpretation by the other side, and it's that interpretation that brings light to his words. Although some folks may not see anything at all in his tongue language. His thought process is "''It's how you treat the people around you that makes you who you are." and when someone is proving themselves to be impertinent, he'll form upon their neck through a process called cellular mitosis to try helping them realize the error of their ways. He is there for anyone who should ever need him, whether they know they do or not. Character Design Major Pepperidge resembles Blik in almost every way. What differs is that, once separated, he is but a head with feet paws at the bottom. He travels by bouncing around. Relationships '''Mr. Blik What in the world is THAT.png|When Mr. Blik first sees him. MEEE.png|Mr. Blik wants him gone. Blik looking back at Pepperidge.png|Major Pepperidge finally gets through to him. Mr. Blik despised Major Pepperidge when he first found him on his neck during the preparation for his own parade. Major Pepperidge's wise words, Blik just couldn't understand. The way he was winning Gordon and Waffle over drove him crazy. And Major Pepperidge was slightly annoyed by Mr. Blik's self-righteous nature. It took driving a huge parade float into a (filled in) quarry for Mr. Blik to finally warm up to his second head, and by extension thank his brothers for their efforts on his upcoming parade. Waffle He's just thirsty.png|Waffle offers him some root beer. Thank you for helping me put that together.png|Pepperidge thanks Waffle for his help on the film. Waffle hugs Major Pepperidge.png|Waffle hugs him. Waffle loves Major Pepperidge, and was never too freaked out by him (in fact, when Major Pepperidge was first revealed to him, he was more freaked out by the sweater Blik was wearing.) When Waffle was distraught about the stars in the sky being gone, Major Pepperidge made him realize that they'll be back "when night whispers it's sweet hello". Gordon Quid LEAVE MY BROTHER.png|Gordon begins to attack him. Never thought of that.png|Gordon discusses the common issue of cellular mitosis with him. Berriesss.png|Major Pepperidge shares some wise words to Gordon. At first, Gordon tried to rid his brother of the sudden second head, until it was proven that Major Pepperidge is harmless, and that it's not at all uncommon to grow a second head yourself. In fact, Major Pepperidge helped him heal up Human Kimberly when she was deeply ill. He's eternally grateful for that. After some time in consideration, Gordon and Waffle had unanimously decided that Pepperidge is more deserving to be grand marshal of the upcoming parade. Trivia * His wise nonsensical phrases are similar to Mr. Blik's nonsensical insults. * Scientifically, it wouldn't be possible for him to live on his own after separation. But this one of those moments where artistic licence comes in. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Cats Category:One-Shot Category:Heroes Category:Growths Category:Animals Category:Season 1 Category:2006